Xiaolin Punch
by Scorpiofreak
Summary: Slight crossover with the movie Sucker Punch. Only the main character from Sucker Punch is being used. A young girl comes to the temple and tries to understand and survive the Xiaolin/Heylin conflict.
1. Chapter 1

**This was whirling around in my head for awhile so I typed it up. I'm only using Babydoll from Sucker Punch and nothing else but mentionings from the movie. I don't think you need to watch Sucker Punch in order to follow this story, but it's an awesome movie and I do recommend it for those who like action movies and trying to figure out confusing story plots. As for Sucker Punch being live action and Xiaolin Showdown being cartoon, I find it easy to imagine Babydoll as a cartoon because of her round face and features. Yeah I gave Babydoll a real name since one was never mentioned in the movie.**

**I liked the idea of Babydoll and Chase Young meeting because they both have kind of a tragic past and life. They're also both tragic heroes in my opinion. Plus there are more interesting aspects between the two; if you're interested in having a chat about them, I would welcome the conversation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Babydoll.**

* * *

After two months of solitary confinement, I was getting the trail I deserved since the very beginning. It was more of just a meeting between a judge and the board members of the Lennox Institution. I sat at the defendant's table with the lawyer that was given to me. He was young but he talked with confidence and pride. He seemed more interested in his career and hair than my well-being.

"Your honor," My lawyer began. "This young woman has been through a lot. I'm sure we are all aware of Ms. Shepherds step father's recent arrest and conviction. My client was wrongly accused for her sister's death and dumped off at the Lennox Institution. My client doesn't deny starting a fire, stabbing an orderly, and helping a fellow patient to escape; but it was all under self defense. The Lennox Institution has been charged with manslaughter, illegal gambling, forced prostitution, and countless other offences. My client shouldn't be punished for trying to survive that hell hole!"

The elderly judge sighed before taking off his glasses and sitting up straight. His eyes locked with mine.

"Taken into consideration all you have been through Ms. Shepherd, and the evidence against Lennox Institution, I've decided not to sentence you to any time in prison or another mental institute. But the board of the institution demands there be some sort of punishment for your behavior."

Someone in the back of the empty courtroom cleared their throat.

We all looked back at another elderly man dressed in blue and white robes. His head was completely bald, but he had a black beard and mustache. He stood gracefully with his hands in his sleeves.

"If I may speak freely your honor?" The man asked, and the judge nodded. "I have followed Ms. Shepherd's case and express the request of having her come to my temple in China as a temporary stay of detention."

The judge thought for a moment before gesturing the man to come forward. "Master Fung, approach the bench."

So the judge knew him. My lawyer and I sat at our table listening to their whispered conversation. My heart started to beat faster at the idea of leaving with this strange man, and to a foreign country. I've never travelled out of the United States before.

The two men seemed to come to an agreement. The judge cleared his throat and looked down at me again.

"It seems you have a choice, young lady. You can go to Master Fung's temple and do community service, and possibly be taken on as a student. Or wait longer for the board and I to agree with a punishment. The board may not give you a better option. The offer expires as soon as this hearing ends, so make you decision now."

I looked at the old man standing nearby. He looked at me with a kind and genuine smile on his face. I got the feeling that this man was here to actually help me. Maybe he could help me find my way home; wherever that home was.

I made my decision and the judge banged his gavel. Sealing my fate.

"Court is dismissed."

* * *

The flight overseas felt endless and all my joints felt stiff from sitting in one place for so long. The taxi ride that came afterwards felt just as bad. The sun was about to set when the taxi dropped us off in front of a dirt road leading into the mountains. The landscape was breathtaking.

"Come young one," Master Fung called as he started walking down the road.

After walking in silence for ten minutes we came to an opening that looked down upon a beautiful chinese temple. I gasped quietly and looked at Master Fung.

"What is this place?" I asked.

Master fung smiled when I finally decided to break my silence.

"This is my Xiaolin Temple, and your home for now."

_~Home. I don't even remember what a home was like.~_

The sun had set and the moon was shining by the time we walked through the temple's entrance. Lit torches showed the walkways of the temple grounds. Other elderly monks also wearing robes walked silently around. It felt like I walked into an earlier century. From what I could see, so far I was the youngest person by decades.

I held my bag of belongings closer as Master Fung guided me through the temple. I heard a crow caw in the distance.

Further into the grounds I hear distance yells, and as we walk into a large opening I see four other people around my age. Three males and one female. They were fighting each other while balancing on bamboo sticks. They fought with practiced ease. Even in my mental reprieve, even as Babydoll I couldn't fight like them. I needed my sword and gun to fight. My hand-to-hand combat wasn't that strong. But then I remember that that was just a fantasy.

The four continued to fight until Master Fung clapped his hands. They stopped immediately and looked over at us.

"Master Fung!" The shortest of the group ran up and hugged the old man around his legs. The young teen had yellow skin and a large bald head. "I am so glad you have returned!"

The others walked towards us but stopped short when they noticed me behind their master. I looked down at the ground as my cheeks slightly turned red. They were wearing nice training robes while I wore my ratty gray (use to be baby blue) patient uniform dress from the institution. I kept my gaze on my institute issued black shoes.

Master Fung stepped aside, putting me in full view of the others.

"This is Alison Shepherd, she will be staying with us for while," Master Fung said. "Kimiko, could you please take Alison to get some fresh robes and show her around?"

The young asian girl with blue eyes and black hair in pigtails at the top of her head, smiled brightly with excitement. Her hair was clean and neatly styled; it made me feel self conscious about my blonde hair that was in it's usual style of low pigtails. My hair hasn't had a good wash in awhile. It was no doubt knotted and limp.

"Of course," She said before gesturing for me to follow her. I hesitated for a few seconds before I moved. I noted that Kimiko was shorter than me. I found that strange because I'm rather small for my age. Maybe it was genetics that made her so short.

Behind us the boys started asking questions all at once. I ignored them and followed Kimiko. I wasn't about to lower my guard and become friendly with a group of boys. Perhaps when I got to know them a little better we could be friends. Or at least something close to friends.

"Over there is the mess hall and the shower rooms. The boys' is on the left and ours is on the right. We're the only two girls for miles, so we get to take as much time as we want and use up all the hot water," Kimiko said.

I smiled at her last remark but kept quiet. I felt a little more at rest at the prospect of a hot shower. The Lennox House showers never had hot water. They also only had cheap bars soap, which is why my hair was in such a bad condition. I didn't complain though, it kept my hair from feeling greasy.

Kimiko pointed out the meditation hall, training hall, and the building where the bedrooms were. We stopped in front of a tall building with no windows and a large red door.

"This is the Shen Gong Wu vault," Kimiko explained. "The artifacts in here are super important. They can be dangerous if you don't know how to use them. If you see anyone who isn't from the temple inside, get Master Fung or any of us."

I nodded even though I was still a little bit confused, but all that was important was that the artifacts were to be protected. We started off towards my new room.

"So, where are you from?" Kimiko asked. That was a hard question to answer, so I just shrugged my shoulders. "How'd Master Fung find you?"

An even harder question. Master Fung said back on the trail that he didn't tell anyone why I was here. He said that if I wished to tell them, it would be my decision to make.

"You don't say much, do you?"

I jumped at the new voice. I turned to see one of the boys from earlier. He wore different robes from the others. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were dark green; they were shades darker than my hazel green ones. He also talked with a hispanic accent.

Kimiko glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Get lost, Raimundo! This is my tour!"

"I just wanted to introduce myself to the new girl," Raimundo said. "I'm Raimundo Pedrosa."

He stuck out his hand and after a few seconds I shook it. His hand practically swallowed mine, but we were the same height. I noted how warm and soft his hands were. His dark skin contrasted with my pale pasty skin. When he let go of my hand, all three of us continued to walk.

We came to a long hallway with doors all along it. Four of the doors had names on them; names of the four students. Kimiko led me to the room at the end of the hall. She opened the door and turned back towards me.

"Well, here we are," She said. "You can take a look around while I go get you some robes to change into."

I nodded and watched her walk down the hall and take a left. I walked in and placed my bag on the small desk. The room was a perfect square and modestly furnished. There was a twin sized bed with white sheets and a navy blue blanket in the far corner. A small oak wood desk and chair against the wall, across from the bed. At the foot of the bed was a large chest with the Xiaolin symbol on it. Next to the bed was a large french window that faced the courtyard.

It was better than what the Lennox House had for sleeping arrangements. All the inmates slept in one auditorium sized room with rows of small beds. Just like what you would find in a youth hostel.

"You came at a great time," Raimundo said from behind me. "These rooms and most of this building are all new. They were built a couple months back, but you should've seen our old rooms. Practically broom closets with mats instead of beds."

I crossed my arms in a self hug and gave him a forced smile. Once he saw that I wasn't going to laugh at his joke, Raimundo sighed and walk further into the room. It was obvious that I was nervous and uncomfortable about this whole situation.

"This place seems really out-dated, but you'll learn to like it here," He said with a reassuring smile. I gave a real smile back. He waved a goodbye and left the room once Kimiko walked back in. She held red and black material in her arms. She placed them on top of the chest.

"Here are two sets of robes. You can put whatever normal clothes or belongings you have in this chest," She explained while patting the top of the chest. "You'll probably want to shower later so feel free to use any hair products or soaps of mine until you can get your own. I'll leave you to unpack."

She walked out of my room, but before she disappeared into the hallway I turned towards her.

"Thank you, Kimiko," I said quietly.

She looked back at me in surprise, but then a bright smile spread across her face.

"No problem," She said. "See ya at dinner!"

I heard the door click shut seconds later. I took another glance around my new room before slipping off my black flats, and sitting on the bed with my back against the wall. I wrapped my arms around my legs and looked out the window; wondering what kind of life would I have now.

* * *

**An: So here's the first chapter. If you like it then review and if you don't, then don't bother reviewing, because I won't waste my time reading your flames.**

**I'll probaby put out another chapter or two to see if the story catches on, but if it's a dud then I'll move it out of the general Xiaolin Showdown section, and into the crossover section (for anybody who does enjoy it). Also I don't have someone check this before I post it, so if you notice any missing words or mistakes, please politely tell me and I'll fix them.**

**~Scorpiofreak~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Xiaolin showdown or Babydoll and quote. Semi-important author's note at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

_~Everyone has an Angel. A Guardian who watches over us. We can't know what form they'll take One day, Old man, Next day, Little girl. But don't let appearances fool you, They can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet they're not here to fight our battles. But to whisper from our hearts. Reminding that it's us. Its everyone of us who holds power over the world we create._

_- Sweet Pea; Sucker Punch_

I dunk the brush, along with my hand, back into the bucket of suds and filth. The floor of the meditation hall wasn't really getting clean. I have been basically shifting the dirt on the floor around for the past hour.

I had barely made a dent in the long list that Master Fung had given me. The day started at the crack of dawn with a loud ringing from a gong. After breakfast, I started on the list while the monks started with their chores. Their usual number of chores had been cut short due to my arrival, so they spent the extra time training.

The fact that I was the unoffically named maid of the temple, didn't bother me much. All that was asked of me was to do manual labor. Yes, it was a pain in the neck, but when you're here under Court order, beggars can't be chosers. And at least I didn't have to worry about orderlies or guards trying to harrass me when doctors weren't looking. The Lennox House was known for that. But I managed to get out with my sanity and virginity intact; considering that no one would believe you over an employee, that's rather admirable.

One thing I hated the most was being touched, especially in _that_ way. My view on most men wasn't positive neither; though I was learning to trust Master Fung and the boys more. You couldn't really blame me for my opinion considering most of my life, I've been surrounded by men that thought women were nothing but objects. Men that took constantly and never gave anything back in return. I was attracted to men but I almost hate myself for it.

So, a couple hundred chores here and there really didn't bother me. What really bothered me was Omi, the youngest monk, trying to give advice while I worked. He was an adorable little guy, but annoying beyond belief.

"My new friend," Omi said while walking into the room. "You have done a fine job of scrubbing the floors! Even though I know how to get them even cleaner, you're method is good too."

I sat back on my legs and tossed the brush into the bucket.

"Well, thank you, Omi," I said with fake sweetness. "But I would like to continue my work on my own if you don't mind?"

"Oh yes! You will need great concentration if you are to finish your chores by dinner! I shall leave you to it then!"

I let out a relieved sigh when Omi went back out of the room.

While rotating my tired wrist back and forth, I glanced down at my Xiaolin robes. They were a pair of black leggings and a red top with a black sash holding it closed. My top felt more like an over sized t-shirt with sleeves that stopped at my elbows. In order to keep my clothes clean, I was given an apron. It might have been white at one point, but now it was a worn gray color. I tied the tie in the back tighter before grabbing the brush again.

There was at least one positive thing I could think of. My hair was cleaner now then it's been in months. Before it was limp and knotted, but after using some of Kimiko's shampoo, my blonde hair had it's natural wave back. This morning I borrowed a black headband from Kimiko and put it on along with my usual low pigtails.

It was a small pleasure, but it was better than nothing.

Another hour passed and I had finished scrubbing the floors of the meditation hall. I was now sitting in the garden, pulling weeds. It was a nice day out and the garden really was impressive.

I was pulling at a particularly stubborn weed when a loud caw grabbed my attention. In the oak tree a few feet away was a crow with big yellow eyes, staring right at me. I found it odd that a dark and gloomy bird would chose to be in such a lively place. The black bird continued to look at me before it turned it's gaze toward the other side of the garden. In the direction the bird was looking appeared Raimundo and his friends.

On the cowboy's shoulder was Dojo the dragon. When I was introduced to Dojo at dinner yesterday, I mistaked him for a snake and he took offence to that, but he seemed to have forgotten about it once dinner was served.

The crow watched every move we made. An uneasy shiver ran down my spine.

Raimundo walked up to me with a scroll in his hand.

"A Shen Gong Wu just activated," He said. "Keep an eye on the vault while we're gone, will ya?"

"Yeah, of course," I nodded.

Dojo shifted into his larger size and the monks jumped on his back. I stood a good distance from the giant dragon just to be cautious, but he gave me a wave and a smile before taking off into the sky. I watched them fly off until I couldn't see them anymore. A pang of longing went through my stomach. I was fascinated with the idea of flying, and not just in a jet or airplane. I wanted to sore through the sky with all the freedom in the world, but I've always been a caged bird. Freedom is all I ever wanted in this world. The freedom to go anywhere I please and being completely independent. I didn't want to have to rely on anyone for anything.

A good chunk of time passed until I finished de-weeding the large garden. I decided to take a short break before I continued with my work. I sat on a shady patio, watching the elder monks meditate or practice Tai Chi. Earlier I saw Master Fung tending to his sand garden.

They were so cultured here. I found the Chinese culture fascinating and beautiful. Now that I was here in the country, I planned to learn as much about it as I could.

One of my friends in the Lennox House, named Amber, would tell me about her old life in Beijing, before she imigrated to the States. She told me about the fireworks on Chinese New Year, and ever since then I've wanted to see them for myself.

Exploding stars and raining lights; that's how she described them. Amber was a kind and beautiful young woman. She would get teased for feeling sympathy for new patients, but I saw it as one of her most admirable qualities. The ability to feel for others even though she was in the same situation as them, and not being bitter for it.

Now she was dead. Along with my other friends Rocket and Blondie.

And it was all my fault.

"Thinking about past regrets, young one?"

I looked to my right to see Master Fung standing there with a blank face and his hands in his sleeves.

"How did you-"

"I know a troubled face when I see one," He said. "Regret and guilt can be very consuming emotions, but a house with broken windows can still stand up against a storm."

"Uh, I don't really...?" I shook my head in confusion.

Master Fung chuckled while placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You'll understand in time," He said. "Now, I trust you are all settled in?"

"Yes, and thank you for taking me into your temple, Master Fung."

"Someone with great potential for good shouldn't have to waste their life locked behind bars," He said. "They need to be given a chance to reach that potential."

I smiled because I never had someone who believed I could be more than a fragile doll. New determination burned in my stomach; I didn't want Master Fung to regret bringing me here.

"How are you getting along with the other monks?" Master Fung asked.

"I don't think they trust me very much," I said while looking down at my black slippers.

Master fung tugged on the bottom of his beard in thought.

"Do not take offence, young one," He mused. "They have put their trust into a number of distrustful people in the past. Give them time."

I nodded. Master Fung then excused himself and walked off. I sighed before standing up again and moving on to the next chore on the list.

Sweeping the Shen Gong Wu vault.

* * *

_Outskirts of the temple grounds_

"See! I told you there was a new monk!"

Three figures stood on one of the mountain ridges that surrounded the temple. They waited for the Xiaolin monks to go after the Wu and leave their vault defenseless.

"Jack! You idiot! Don't you think if she was a monk than wouldn't she have gone with the others?" Wuya the Heylin witch snapped at the pale teen.

"Well, then who do you think she is? Huh? Ms. 'I know everything about anything,' Jack childishly said back.

The witch rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Probably some orphan they found," She said. "She's just a temple mouse, she's nothing compared to those do-gooder rats! What's important is that the vault is left completely unguarded!"

"Spicer."

The commanding voice of the third person immediately got the other's attention. Jack pushed Wuya aside and practically jumped in front of his evil idol.

"Yes, Chase sir?" He asked with excitement.

Chase Young ignored the teen's tone of voice and continued to look down on the temple. His crow was perched on the shoulder of his ever present armor. The bird had just shown it's master the recent information it had collected from the temple.

"The girl is going toward the vault next. Distract her," He ordered.

Jack saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"Wait! Why?" Wuya asked with one hand on her hip. "She won't be able to stop us! She almost looks as scrawny and unintimidating as Jack!"

"Ha ha, yeah she does...hey!" Jack glared at Wuya.

"Spicer, go," Chase snapped.

Jack yelped and activated his heli-pack. He flew off towards the Xiaolin temple. Wuya watched him go before turning back to Chase. The immortal hadn't moved an inch since they arrived here.

"I rather have the monks believe that only Spicer was here," Chase answered her unspoken question. "As soon as I get the Shen Gong Wu I need, we are leaving."

Wuya stuck her bottom lip out in a pout before walking up to Chase and wrapping her arms around one of his. Chase immediately tensed at the contact.

"Why can't we take _all_ of their wu?" She whined.

Chase shook the witch off.

"_I_ don't need any other Shen Gong Wu other than the Ying-Yang Yo-Yos," He growled. "And besides, I highly doubt that you have forgotten that I don't trust you to handle any wu."

"Hmph, so what are we going to do about the new Xiaolin brat?" Wuya asked.

"Nothing, as long as she stays out of the way," Chase said.

"And if she doesn't?"

Chase ignored her question and started decending down towards the temple. Wuya followed a few moments later.

* * *

I hated the temple's broom closet.

Whenever it was opened, the unfortunate person standing in the way got swallowed by cleaning supplies. The closet wasn't organized at all, and I was tempted to fix it up, but I had other stuff to do. I finally fished out a broom from the 'closet of no return,' and walked off towards the vault. This would be my first time being inside the Shen Gong Wu vault. Maybe I could see some of those artifacts that the monks are always talking about.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I turned a corner to see a teenage boy, leaning up against the wall of the mess hall. He was my height with white skin, red hair, eyeliner, and ruby red eyes. He wore all black and had yellow goggles on top of his head.

In short, he was quite a sight. Immediately I was suspicious of him. It was obvious that he didn't belong to the temple, or I would have seen him around. Plus he wasn't wearing the standard training robes.

"S'up, Angel face," He said with a wink.

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger. I pulled on a neutral face and tried to stay confident.

"Jack Spicer!" He announced, while taking out a little white card. "Evil boy genius!"

I took the card and looked at it. It was a calling card with a drawing of the teen about to hit Omi in the head with a mallet. Kimiko did mention something about having enemies. I took a wild guess that this, Jack Spicer, was one of them.

"The monks aren't here," I told him.

"Oh, I know!" He said quickly but then cleared his voice. "I mean, yeah I already knew that, but I'm not here for them. I came to meet you."

I felt myself blush a little.

"Me? Why would you want to meet me?"

"Well, I like to know ahead of time what competition I'm facing," He answered before giving me a smirk. "Plus, I dig blondes."

I lightly covered my mouth with my hand to keep back my laughter. Jack was a bit of a goofy character but he seemed relatively harmless.

Then all of the sudden something clicked in the back of my mind. The monks fought their enemies for those Shen Gong Wu, and right now they're off looking for one. Shouldn't Jack be off doing that too?

He's been trying to keep my attention. Most likely away from the unguarded vault.

I ignored his protests when I moved past him and towards the vault. When I was in view of the tower, my heart dropped to see the doors open. For a moment I thought about going to find Master Fung, but that could take too long. The theives could be gone by the time I got help. I would have to try to do this on my own, and hope the monks would get back soon.

I untied my apron and left it on the ground next to the door. Once I was inside, I automatically spotted a women standing at the top of a staircase that lead under the ground. She had large red hair, tan skin with pointed ears, a black dress, bare feet, markings under her eyes, and harsh acid green eyes. The woman looked in my direction and gasped.

"Get out," I said immediately.

The woman laughed.

"Or what, temple mouse?" She said with her deep temptress voice.

"I'll get Master Fung," I responded with a lack of confidence.

The witch laughed again and her gaze went from me, to behind my shoulder. Before I could move I felt hands wrap around my biceps and pull me back into a chest of hard material. I could feel a threatening presence and warm breath on my neck.

"Will you now?" A deep voice practically purred in my ear. "Incapable of defending yourself, young one?"

I spinned around to face my captor. I only came up to the man's shoulders, so I had to look up to see his face. He was a young man that didn't look much older than I was. His facial features were of Chinese decent and he had long coal black hair. His eyes were golden bronze with black slits as pupils. The eyes had the most affect on me; they seemed to stare right through mine. They had a dark and malicious spark in them.

His grip on my arms tightened and he growled in my face.

"Don't move."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately. Anyways, here's chapter two and hopefully I have the characters in-character to far. On my profile I put up pictures of Babydoll from the movie. Yeah, it's live-action but just use your imaginations.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Scorpiofreak**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, Sucker Punch, Babydoll, or the quote. So don't sue me, please.**

* * *

_~You can deny angels exist, Convince ourselves they can't be real. But they show up anyway, at strange places and at strange times. They can speak through any character we can imagine. They'll shout through demons if they have to. Daring us, challenging us to fight. _

_- Sweet Pea, Sucker Punch_

The man let go of me but still stood close enough to grab me if I tried to run. The threat in his voice had me frozen in place. It was the kind of voice that could command thousands of people, and I could tell he was use to being in charge.

"Wuya, get the Shen Gong Wu," The man ordered the woman.

She smiled while descending down the vault stairs. I felt a sudden rush of panic. They were just going to walk in here and take the artifacts!

Suddenly in the distant I heard arguing voices. Multiple young voices. The others were back!

With the man's threat still in the front of my mind, I quickly ran towards the vault door. I didn't even go three steps before I felt someone yank harshly on one of my pigtails.

From there it was pure reflex. My immediate response to being manhandled was to fight off the person holding me, in any way possible. So it was a shock for the both of us, when I was being yanked back, my hand shot out and my nails came in contact with the man's face. He made a sound of surprise and his grip loosened.

I took off towards the courtyard as fast as I could. I had barely made it to the other monks when something heavy tackled me to the ground. I let out a shout of pain when I fell front side on the dirt ground. Fortunately I had gotten their attention.

"Wuya!" Omi shouted. "Release Alison or suffer a humiliating defeat!"

The woman named Wuya was kneeling over my body with one knee digging into the small of my back. One of her claw like hands held the back of my neck. Her other hand held two yo-yos.

"Clay, Kimiko! Take care of the Jack-bots! Omi take care of Jack! I'll help Alison!" I heard Raimundo command.

Despite having my ribcage pressed against the ground in a crushing grip, I somehow managed to shout:

"There's another one!" I gasped out. "Another man was in the vault!"

"Shut up, you little brat!" Wuya hissed at me.

In a sudden burst of anger, I jammed my shoe-like slipper into the woman's bare foot. She let out a long string of curses and her grip on me shifted slightly. I was able to pull one of my arms out from under me and grab on to her hand holding the artifacts. I threw my head back and head-butted her in the nose while I twisted her wrist as hard as I could.

Wuya immediately dropped the yo-yos and let go of my neck. She sat back on her knees, holding her bleeding nose.

"You little bitch!" She screeched. "How dare you!"

The witch gave me a murderous look, but I rolled over on to my back and pulled my legs out from under her. I used both of my feet to kick her in the stomach. The blow sent Wuya flying backwards and into the ground with a loud thud.

It wasn't elegant fighting like martial arts, but it got her off of me.

I climbed to my feet and looked around. Kimiko and Clay were fighting and destroying black and gold robots while Omi was trying to get to Jack.

Before I could decide what to do next, a gleaming object caught my eye. It was one of those yo-yos that Wuya had stolen from the vault. Throwing caution to the wind, I ran over to grab it, but the man from the vault suddenly appeared in front of me.

I let out a involuntary scream when he lashed out to attack me. I closed my eyes and waited to feel some kind of pain, but nothing happened. My eyes opened and I saw Raimundo standing between the man and I. He held up a oddly shaped blue sword in his hand and for a moment, everything was still.

Raimundo suddenly let out a laugh.

"Nice souvenirs ya got there, Chase," Raimundo pointed to the man's face.

Just under his left eye were four long, angry looking, scratch marks that went down to his chin. I moved closer to Raimundo when the man...Chase, looked at me.

"Bold move, but _very_ unwise," He said with a glare. "I'll be sure to repay the favor."

"Not a chance, Young," Raimundo snapped. "As long as she's a member of the Temple, you're not getting near her."

Chase crossed his arms and his smirk grew.

"Clearly she isn't being trained as a monk," He mused. "Then I wonder, why she is here? Do you even know that, Xiaolin leader?"

"That's none of your business! Get out of here now!"

"Such hostility. What have I ever done to you personally?"

"Do you want just one example or several?"

Chase rolled his reptillian eyes.

"That won't be neccessary, Dragon of Wind," He said. "I'll return for the yo-yos another time."

In a flash of light, he disappeared. Wuya was nowhere to be found, and Jack left after all his robots were destroyed. The other monks dropped their defensive stances and walked up to us.

"That didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would," Clay said while fixing his cowboy hat.

"Unfortunately Chase Young will return," Omi said.

"We'll be ready when he does," Raimundo said with confidence. "And we still have both Shen Gong Wu, thanks to Ally."

I was a bit thrown off by the comment and the nickname, but it made me feel more welcomed.

"Did you see Chase's face?" Kimiko laughed. "You got him good! It's about time someone clawed _him_ for a change!"

"Your fight with Wuya was most impressive for someone of your fighting abilities," Omi added.

Clay shook his head while Kimiko smacked the back of Omi's big yellow head.

"That was one of Omi's infamous bad-handed compliments," Raimundo laughed. "He means well. Speaking of the evil hag, I hope you broke her nose."

I looked down at my feet.

"I didn't really mean to scratch that man," I mumbled.

Raimundo laughed and walked off towards the mess hall. His friends followed close behind him.

"Don't feel sorry! He's one of the bad guys, but if you feel that sore about it, we'll send the old man some Neosporen," Raimundo called back. "Let's get something to eat! I'm starving!"

Old man?

Yes he was older than any of us, but he couldn't be any older than a couple of years. I pushed the comment out of my head and followed the others.

* * *

Later that night I sat next to a small pond to clear my head. Dinner at the Temple was like a war zone, but Clay offered to do the dishes for me. He used a majority of them, and he said it was his way of saying 'thank you' and 'welcome to the Temple.'

"Hey."

I turned around to see Raimundo walking towards me. He smiled and sat on a large rock. He was wearing his leader robes and held himself with a confident pride, but he seemed a bit uneasy about something.

"Uh, thanks again for holding down the fort while we were away," He chuckled nervously.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees.

"I didn't do anything," I said. "They would've taken everything if you guys hadn't shown up."

"You knocked the Wu out of Wuya's hands, and that helped," Raimundo said while looking up at the night sky. "Every Shen Gong Wu counts."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

We sat calmly in peaceful silence. Raimundo sat forward and placed his elbows on his knees. It amazed me how such a care-free person could look so stressed at times.

"Can I ask you something?" Raimundo said suddenly. "It's totally cool if you don't wanna answer it!"

"Alright," I said, already knowing where this was headed.

"Why...uh, why are you here?" He asked. "I mean, you're not here as a student. So then...?"

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. My reasons had to be told at some point.

"Like I said, you don't have to answer if-"

"No," I said with a nod to reassure myself. "No, I understand. You're in a serious conflict with some bad people. You need to know who you can trust."

"Yeah..." He trailed off. "So, start from the beginning?"

I looked away from him and stared into the pond. The Koi fish swam around carelessly in the dark water, unbothered by any chaos and turmoil that could erupted outside their wet world.

"The beginning? When exactly was the beginning?" I asked myself. Raimundo was confused, but he stayed silent. "I suppose I'll start at the point in my life where everthing started to completely fell apart."

"I was accused of something that wasn't my fault. Everyone that ever cared about me was dead, and I was sent to a mental institution. The orderlies treated the patients like garbage. When I arrived there, I unfortunately attracted the attention of the head orderly, Blue Jones. I don't want to get into details about what happened at the institution, because I just want to forget.

I was schedueled for a lobotomy five days after I arrived. I wasn't insane; someone just needed to make sure I didn't expose the truth. What better way to keep someone quiet then by hammering an ice pick through the top of your eye and into your brain?"

Raimundo looked at me with shock.

"I didn't even know they still did lobotomies," He said.

"In some extreme cases they do, but it doesn't take much to brib someone to perform one."

"Obviously you didn't get one, so what happened?" He asked.

"I planned an escape. I was able to get four other girls to come with me; Blondie, Amber, and sisters Rocket and Sweet Pea. At first everything was going according to plan; we were collecting everything we needed to escape, but then things went horribly wrong. We were in the kitchen, trying to distract the cook while Sweet Pea went for the knife strapped around his waist. It was for protection, just in case we ran into any trouble during the escape. But then the cook caught on...we tried to stop him but...he stabbed Rocket, and she..."

I held back a sob and tears ran down my face.

"Sweet Pea held Rocket until she died. Blue came in and had Sweet Pea thrown into a padded cell, and later that night he shot Amber and Blondie for plotting against him. He couldn't kill me because I was still part of an investigation. He came after me, but I stabbed him in the collar bone with a hidden knife. I was thrown into solitary confinement for a couple of months until I got a trial. The truth came out about what got me sent to the institution in the first place."

"What was the truth?" Raimundo asked.

"That it was really my stepfather that killed my little sister, not me."

"I'm really sorry 'bout all that's happened to you," Raimundo said while staring into the pond water. "Master Fung offered you a place at the Temple during your trial, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," I said with confusion. "How did you..."

"That's kind of how I came to the Temple," He said with a sheepish shrug. "I'm a prankster and it got me in some trouble back in Brazil. I'd probably be stuck in Juvenile Hall if it wasn't for the Fung."

"He seems to have a passion to help troubled kids," I mused.

"Yeah, but we're really the only ones with troubled pasts. Kimiko is the daughter of a big game and toy inventor, and she was spoiled her entire life. As for Clay, he told me that other than having a strict father and an annoying little sister, he thought his home life was a pretty average rancher one," Raimundo told me.

"And what about Omi?"

"Omi's been an orphan here ever since he was a baby," Raimundo sighed. "Poor guy is a real stick in the mud, but he just wants to know where he comes from. Just like anybody else."

"I hope he finds what he's looking for someday," I whispered, sympathizing with the small yellow monk.

Raimundo shrugs, "I think he already has."

"I guess that just leaves the rest of us," I sighed.

Raimundo lays on to his back and puts his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, it does... but I think I'm on the right track," Raimundo said. It was silent again for a few minutes before Raimundo started talking again. "I couldn't help but notice the nicknames for your friends."

"In the institution we didn't refer to each other by first names," I said. "Once you were given a nickname, that's what everyone called you."

"What was your nickname?"

"Babydoll."

"Hmmm," Raimundo said with a hand under his chin. "That actually kinda fits you."

I look at him and gave him a smile. He smiled back and comforting warmth shown in his deep forest green eyes.

* * *

Raimundo walked into the sitting room near the bedrooms to see Clay, Kimiko, Omi, and Dojo playing cards. Raimundo took a seat at the table.

"How's the little lady?" Clay asked while dealing Raimundo a hand of cards.

"She's doin' okay," Raimundo said.

"I still don't understand why Chase Young would want with the Ying-Yang Yoyo's," Omi said while looking at his cards.

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. Probably in some horrible way that involves fifteen hundred years of darkness," Dojo shivered.

"That's not happening," Raimundo said nonchalantly. "Tomorrow we'll take turns guarding the vault. Omi, you take the morning shift, I'll take afternoon, and Clay can take night."

"Hey, what about me?" Kimiko snapped.

"Well, I thought you would enjoy taking Alison shopping for new clothes, shoes, and other girly stuff, but if you rather sit around and help watch the vault-"

"You're going to let me take Alison shopping!" Kimiko shouted with excitement.

"Who else would be qualified for the job? Omi?"

* * *

**AN: I planned on making this longer, but I'm already pretty late on an update. Plus my main concern was introducing Chase a little more since this is a Chase story. I hope to move at a nice steady pace, so don't expect romance right away, but I do intend to make them flirt a little bit. Under all that smugness, Chase is just a big flirt.**

**Anyways, I gave more back story on Babydoll which is just a re-telling of what you would learn if you see the movie Sucker Punch. **

**~Scorpiofreak~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Sucker Punch.**

**On a quick side note about the Xiaolin Chronicles; I would like to voice my opinion on the matter. Am I excited for the new show? Yes and no. Yes, the animation looks amazing and I don't mind the name changes of Shen Gong Wu. No, because a lot of the original cast is not coming back and that was a real disappointment for me, especially since the original cast was made of the most talented voice actors in the business. Also, cartoons are getting ruined by today's society, pop culture, expectations, and etc; so I'm really worried that the show will be a bust.**

**I'll watch the show when it comes out, but I'll honestly say that I'm not as excited for it. It's the quality of the old show that made it a great show.**

* * *

_For those who fight for it, life has a flavor the sheltered will never know._

_~The Wiseman; Sucker Punch_

I felt my heart drop into my stomach when Dojo took another sharp dive down into the large canyon. It was my first Shen Gong Wu hunt and also my first time taking a ride on Dojo. The giant green dragon flew through the canyon with ease, and the others talked among themselves. I looked over the edge towards the ground. It was a life threatening fall, but it was worth the discomfort to be able to sail threw the sky so freely.

I closed my eyes and let the cool air rush against my face. My blonde hair, that was pulled back into the usual pigtails, whipped around wildly. I wore dark blue jeans, converse, a sleeveless maroon top, and a black vest. I haven't worn street clothes in a very long time.

"What Wu are we lookin' for?" Raimundo asked while grabbing a scroll from Kimiko's teddy bear backpack.

"The Clockwork Charm," Dojo said. "It allows the user to travel through time. Dashi created the watch as a substitute for the Sands of Time. It was easier to keep track of and it was one of Dashi's favorites."

There was a small circle screen on the scroll with two little figures in it. One had a silver pocket watch on a chain around his neck. The other was in a fighting position, but the one with the watch disappeared. The remaining figure was left there scratching his head in confusion.

"It's a powerful Wu, so you guys should stay on your toes," Dojo said. "God knows I can't."

We landed in the middle of a thick forest. Raimundo told everyone to spread out and start looking for the Clockwork Charm. I looked in bushes and behind rocks, but found nothing. I was about to head back to the others when a gleam caught my eye.

The sun was reflecting off something in a nearby stream. I knealed down and dug my hand into the wet sand at the bottom of the stream. My hand brushed against something smooth. I smiled and pulled my hand out of the water.

The silver watch in my hand gleamed beautifully in the sunlight. There was a dragon carved on to the front of the watch.

"One of Dashi's better creations."

I looked up across the stream and saw Chase Young leaning casually against the trunk of a tree. He was smirking and I noticed the scratches on his face were gone. Not a single trace of them.

Unlike last time, I was able to get a better look at him. I couldn't deny that he was extremely handsome, but Raimundo told me about all the cruel things this man had done to them. His cruelity outweighed his looks in my opinion, so I didn't trust him at all.

"Afraid?" He asked.

"Should I be?" I replied after finding my voice again.

He laughed. "No, not at the moment anyways."

My eyes flickered back towards the direction the others went. Chase caught the movement and his smirk grew.

"I assume that your fellow monks have filled you in on their biased view of me?"

"Biased? It might be, but is it really misplaced?" I asked. "You certainly look the part of an evil warlord to me."

"That part may be true, but they describe me as an evil warlord that will stop at nothing to gain ultimate power and world domination, don't they?"

I frowned. "Aren't you?"

"Well, yes I am," He chuckled. "But I would like to believe that my goals are not as simple and one-sided as they sound."

I looked over his shoulder. "Where's the witch?"

"She took off to find the Shen Gong Wu," He said with a tone of irritation in his voice. "I'm here to make sure she doesn't cause any unneccessary trouble for me."

"You're not here for the watch?" I asked while letting my tight grip on the watch loosen.

"I'm not very interested in Dashi's magical toys."

"Then why did you break into the Temple vault the other day?"

Chase was silent for a moment. I shivered slightly when his eyes gave me a quick look over. It wasn't a lascivious look that I was use to seeing from men, but it was more of an assessment. Like he was trying to determine if I was truly a threat to him in anyway.

The amusement in his eyes that followed told me that he probably decided I wasn't a direct threat to him.

He was right. I wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with him.

Maybe if I was Babydoll though, but Babydoll didn't exist in the real world.

"What is your name?"

Chase's question broke me out of my thoughts. I was suspicious of him. We were enemies, in a small way. I didn't really fight for the Xiaolin side, but I associated myself with them. That should be reason enough to attack me, but instead he was having a conversation with me.

"Alison Shepherd," I said instinctively.

"Chase Young," He replied back with a slight nod. I already knew his name and he might have already known mine, but we've never been properly introduced before now. He spoke and acted much older than he looked.

I was so focused on Chase and expecting him to attack me at any moment, that I didn't notice the approaching goth.

"And I'm Jack Spicer!" A shout came from above us.

A blur of black rushed past me, and the Shen Gong Wu was snatched out of my hand. Jack flew back up into the air with an evil laugh. He held up the Clockwork Charm with pride.

"The Wu is mine, baby!" He shouted. "Sorry angel face, but you've got to keep your guard up!"

"Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled, suddenly appearing from behind me. The others were right behind him. "Spork over the Wu or suffer a humilating defeat!"

"Fork over the Wu," Raimundo corrected.

"Same difference!" Omi shouted.

"I don't very much like sporks, to tell ya the truth," Clay mumbled. "They make eatin' steak much harder than it needs to be."

"Why would you use a _spork_ to eat a steak in the first place?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, the thing was I-"

"Hey! losers!" Jack snapped, interrupting Clay. "I'm gloating here! Pay attention!"

"Thorn of Thunderbolts!"

Stealth and sneak attacks seemed very common with these people, both Xiaolin and Heylin. I kept missing their entrances into the fight.

Jack was zapped out of the sky by a bolt of electricity. He let out a shrill scream and fell to the ground. The watch flew out of his hand and into the air, but before anyone could make a grab for it, Wuya appeared out of nowhere and snatched it.

"Just like you said Jack; you need to keep your guard up," Wuya laughed.

Omi jumped forward and kicked the Wu out of the witch's hand, and once again it was flying through the air. Wuya backhanded Omi across the field and went for the watch.

I was only a few feet from where the watch had landed, so I made a dive to grab it. Both our hands grab the chain of the watch, and Wuya tried to yank it out of my grip but I wouldn't let go.

Then the watch started to glow.

"Brat, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Wuya smirked. "Assuming that you even have any wu to wager."

"Ali, catch!" Raimundo shouted. He tossed me a black and gold necklace with a ruby in the center. "It's the Eye of Dashi!"

Wuya sneered at the Brazilian teen before turning back to me. I would consider the witch pretty, if it wasn't for the way her features were twisted up in an angry scowl.

"Fine, I wager the Thorn of Thunderbolts," She said. "The game is destroy! The one who can destroy the most robots in ten minutes wins!"

So it was a challenge, I thought. It wouldn't be so hard, just destroy more robots than Wuya. That just leaves the question of how do I destroy them?

I nodded my head in acceptance to her challenge.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

The ground under my feet shifted. It grew and changed shape. I nearly lost my balance.

The forest around us was ripped away to reveal a night time sky full of stars. Flashes of light blinded me and my whole body glowed.

It was a very disorienting experience, but I seemed to be the only one really affected by it. The others just went with the changing atmosphere.

When everything settled, I was standing on a large and smooth metal platform. Above me were planets, stars, and comets. It was an arena in space. It was like we were floating in the middle of the universe. I looked around at the completely breathtaking scene. And as far as I could tell, it was real and not one of my mental retreats.

"Alison?"

I looked up to see the others standing on a smaller platform floating in the air. The monks were looking at me in confusion and amazement. I couldn't understand why they would be looking at me like that, until I looked down at myself.

I saw a familar navy blue pleated skirt and uniform jacket. (1)

Only when I noticed my change in clothes did I feel the weight of my katana and pistol on my waist and back. I was Babydoll.

I was the girl that before I only dreamed about being. And it wasn't an illusion.

Back at the Lennox Institution, I use to have to dance and perform. It was underground brothel house, casino, and show. I wasn't one of the "working" ladies, but I had to dance in front of a room full of perverted rich men. It was strip dancing, mind you. It was more of a burlesque performance. A mock Moulin Rouge. No place for nineteen year old girl.

When I would dance, I would retreat back into my mind. I liked to imagine myself as someone else. Someone who could defend herself and protect others who needed it. The girl became my alter ego and I refered to her as Babydoll.

Now some how I was her once again, but in reality, not in a dream.

"Gong Yi Tampi!"

Wuya's shrill voice broke me out of my thoughts. The witch was standing a few feet from me.

Suddenly a long smooth subway train came down from the sky and stopped across the arena from us. The doors opened to reveal an endless amount of metal android robots with plasma guns. They started to pour out of the train and towards us. I stood frozen in my spot. I didn't know what to do. All of this felt real but androids with guns seemed like something out of a movie or video game.

Wuya wasted no time and immediately rammed into the nearest robot. The scoreboard above us had our pictures on it and our scores. Her's started to move up from zero while mine stayed the same.

I can hear the others cheering me on. I took a deep breath and pulled my sword from the holder strapped to my back. I looked like Babydoll, but hopefully I can fight like her too.

One robot was running towards me with his gun raised. He fired and I ducked. I pushed myself forward and drove my sword straight through it's chest. While my sword was buried inside the robot, I pulled out my pistrol and fired a shot at the head of another robot. I ducked to avoid plasma fire and yanked my sword from the robot's useless body. I spun on my heel and sliced off the legs of three others. Sparks of electricity and fire flew in my version as I acted on pure instinct. I wasn't as skilled with my sword as I was in my fantasy world, obviously, but I was doing well enough.

It took me a few minutes to get use to fighting and moving like this. I got hit by a couple plasma blasts, but thankfully they only gave me a seriously uncomfortable shock, instead of ripping through my skin or melting it.

I was able to take a quick look at the timer and our scores. I couldn't see Wuya among the mass of robots. We only had five minutes left and our scores were tied. Neither of us could destroy enough robots to gain any leverage.

"Thorn of Thunderbolts!" I heard Wuya yell.

I let out a cry of pain when a bolt of lightening knocked me off my feet. My back hit the ground with a solid thud, and the breath was knocked out of my lungs. My sword and pistol were knocked out of my hands and landed out of my reach. The robots around me started to swarm and grab me. I fought to get free but everytime I got out of one robot's hold, another was waiting to take it's place. I could hear Wuya laughing triumphantly in the distant.

"Alison! Use the Eye of Dashi!" Raimundo yelled from his place on the sidelines.

"How?" I shouted back with desperation. I was surrounded by a larger number of robots now, and they almost had me pinned to the ground. If they got me on the ground, I wouldn't be going anywhere and Wuya would win the showdown.

"Call out it's name!"

"Eye of Dashi!" I screamed in panic before my body was completely swallowed by the mob of robots.

There was a brief moment of silence before a flash of light emanated from within the mob. Suddenly, all the robots were thrown back and were torn to pieces by the power of the Wu. The robots were reduced to piles of smoking scrap metal.

I was left sitting on the ground with the pendant around my neck glowing. My score immediately jumped way ahead of Wuya's.

The witch stood across the arena, glaring at me. I shrugged my shoulders lightly and couldn't help the small smug smile that followed. The timer ran out and a loud buzz ripped through the showdown. On the scoreboard, I was announced the winner.

"Nooo!" Wuya practically screeched, and our surroundings started to shift back to normal.

In a final flash of light, everything was back to normal. I was in my regular clothes. Both the Eye of Dashi and the Clockwork Charm hung from my neck. The Thorn of Thunderbolts was in my hands. The monks ran toward me cheering. Wuya, Chase, and Jack Spicer stood off to the side watching. Wuya had her arms crossed and had an angry scowl on her face. Jack flashed me a thumbs up. Probably because it was Wuya that I had beaten. The witch didn't seem to treat the young genius too well.

"That was amazing!" Kimiko shouted. "How did you do all that? The fighting and the costume?"

"I really don't know how it happened," I said. I really didn't; until now, being Babydoll and being able to fight like that was just a fantasy.

"Who cares?" Raimundo asked. "All that matters is that you kicked Wuya's butt!"

Wuya gasped, clearly offended, but it was quickly replaced again by anger.

"That little brat cheated!" Wuya shouted. "Only Shen Gong Wu can be used during showdowns!"

"Not so fast, old evil witch," Dojo said before pulling an old text book out of nowhere. He placed a small pair of reading glasses on the bridge of his snout.

_"Alternative weapons can be used during a showdown, unless the challenger of the showdown specifically states that no weapons are to be used during the showdown."_

"So, it's allowed?" Raimundo asked.

"More or less," Dojo shrugged. "Wuya never said that only Shen Gong Wu could be used, so Alison won fair and square."

"Ha! In your face," Raimundo laughed and pointed at the witch.

"You little-" Wuya started to growl.

"Wuya, stop whining," Chase said while walking towards the group. "You lost. Now let's leave."

Wuya pouted but walked over to Chase. The monks were once again congratulating me for winning my first showdown. It took me a moment to realize that Chase was looking directly at me. We locked eyes for a few moments before his sharp gaze forced me to look away first. I felt a blush starting to form on my face. Chase had a very intimidating presence.

"Interesting performance, young monk," He mused. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

I didn't answer him, I just ended up blushing more. My gaze immediately went to my feet. Raimundo saw how uncomfortable Chase was making me, and he came to my defense.

"Yeah, she is," Raimundo said while glaring at the Heylin. "Now beat it!"

Chase's narrowed in annoyance.

"I would watch my tone if I were you, Xiaolin leader," Chase hissed.

In a flash of light, Chase and Wuya were gone.

* * *

_~Temple~_

The old straw broom made another scrapping sound on the wooden floor of the Temple Scroll room. Clouds of dust that came up almost made me sneeze. I was finishing up my final chore for the day. Sweeping the Scroll room.

The Temple had a mass collection of ancient scrolls and texts. I placed my broom against the wall and picked up a few stray scrolls that were on the ground. I opened them to find the first letter of the title, so I could put them away alphabetically.

I was lost in thought about all that had happened today. I had no explanation for how I became Babydoll during the showdown. When we returned to the Temple, I told Master Fung about it.

Master Fung said that Xiaolin Showdowns had the ability to place fighters in their ideal fighting attire. He said the monks had tradition Xiaolin fighting robes, and the same thing happened to them when they entered showdowns. Master Fung told me that Xiaolin Showdowns were very powerful, and their magic could never be fully explained.

I had also asked him about how the showdown gave me the ability to fight like that.

_"That was not the showdown, young one,"_ Master Fung had said. _"But the will and strength of the warrior inside of you."_

I was skeptical, but I didn't see Master Fung as a man that would make up things. Maybe is was pent up emotions and energy that got me through the showdown, but I certainly wasn't a _warrior. _I could never be warriors like the monks.

I let out a sigh and bent down to pick up an open scroll. The first letter was 'C' and I was about to put it back in it's place when I realized what the whole title was.

_Chase Young, The Heylin Warlord_

I knew I really shouldn't be reading the Temple scrolls, but I couldn't help but glance over it's surface.

_~ Over 1500 years ago, Chase Young once fought along side with Master Monk Guan and Grand Master Dashi on the Xiaolin side. However, a malevolent being call Hannibal Roy Bean told him that he could only achieve his destiny as the greatest warrior of all time on the Heylin side. He was convinced to drink the Lao Mang Long soup. It ended up costing him his soul and gave him eternal youth as well as the ability to transform into a dragon at will._

_Chase, so overwhelmed by his new power, betrayed Hannibal Bean and sealed him in the Ying-Yang World for many years. Chase has lived for so long that he has been around the world. Wherever he went, he defeated great warriors. Whenever he defeats a warrior, Chase takes control of their chi and their physical form, transforming them into a legion of jungle cats._

_Without the Lao Mang Long soup, Chase is forced to remain in his reptile form, another con of the soup. By drinking the soup, he can switch between forms and remain forever young. ~_

He was immortal? That explained why he seemed much older mentally than he was physically.

I continued to read the scroll. Part of me wanted to know more about the enemy so I could be more help next time the Temple was attacked. Another part of me, that I tried not to acknowledge, was a little fascinated by the Heylin.

1500 years worth of knowledge and travel. A master of Martial Arts. Unbounded by the laws of time.

With the exception of all his evil deeds; Chase Young seemed to be the person I always wanted to be.

"Alison?"

I looked up from the scroll to see Omi standing by in the entrance.

"I'm sorry," I said while blushing a little in embarassment. "I shouldn't be reading the scrolls."

"It is quite alright!" Omi smiled. "The scroll are here for people to learn from them. Is that the scroll on Chase Young?"

He pointed at the scroll in my hand and I nodded.

"I apologize for my sloppyness," Omi said. "I meant to put it back."

"You were the one who was reading it?" I asked. "Why?"

"I feel that some parts should be revised...or at least talked about more deeply," Omi said softly. "I would do it, but I would not know how to say the things I think should be said."

"What else is there to say?"

"There is plenty," Omi said with a glint of admiration in his eyes. "Things like how Chase Young not only fight along side Master Monk Guan and Grand Master Dashi, but how he was actually _friends_ with them. Or how Chase Young sacrificed his soul to save the world!"

I frowned in confusion.

"I thought Chase gave up his soul to be a great warrior."

"Oh, I am sorry my friend," Omi said. "I forgot that you were not at the Temple during the alternate universe."

"Alternate universe?"

"Yes, I went on a quest back in time to stop Chase Young from turning to the Heylin side!" Omi proclaimed proudly, but then his happy disposition dropped. "Unfortunately, things did not go as I had planned. I successfully kept Chase from turning Heylin, but when I returned back to the present, I found that Master Monk Guan was Heylin instead. My friends and I were captured. Chase ended up drinking the Lao Mang Long Soup so we could escape and save the world. Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and I went into a four-way tag team Xiaolin Showdown against Hannibal Bean, Chase, Wuya, and Master Monk Guan!"

I sat cross-legged on the floor completely involved in Omi's story. The monks led lives of adventure; something I only dreamed of doing.

"Were you able to repair the original timeline?" I asked.

Omi opened his mouth to continue when Dojo came slithering in.

"Yes, we did," The little green dragon said. "Everything was put back to normal and we all lived happily ever after!"

"Dojo!" Omi whined. "I was telling the story!"

"Well, sorrrry!" Dojo said dramatically. "But I came in here to give Allison her letter. It's mail day!"

Dojo handed me a white envelope before slithering back out of the room. I looked to see who the letter was from. It was from my lawyer. It was probably news about my step father or my lawyer's bill. I would pay the bill once I was off my dention, and I didn't care if my step father was alive or dead. Preferably the latter. As long as he was rotting in jail or Hell, I was satisfied.

Regardless, I put the letter in the sleeve of my robe so I could read it later in privacy. Nobody, except Raimundo and Master Fung, knew why I was at the Temple.

With the letter safely tucked away, I turned back towards Omi. The little monk was looking at the ground with a sad expression. I kneeled down in front of him.

"It's okay, Omi," I said. "You can finish your story, I'll listen."

"No, it is not that," Omi said.

"Then what is it?" I asked. I didn't like seeing Omi so upset.

"I do not like mail day," Omi sighed. "Everybody gets mail from their families, except me. I don't have any parents."

My heart ached for the little monk. I placed my hand gently on top of his big round head.

"It's okay, Omi," I almost whispered. "I don't either."

Omi looked up at me in shock, but it sooned turned into a teary smile. He must've been happy to have someone in his life that knew what it felt like to not have parents. What it felt like to not get heartfelt letters on mail day that said how much they were missed and how much they were loved.

Omi hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

It was after that day that I stopped referring to Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko as "the monks," and started calling them my friends.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the slow update! I tried to make it up to you guys by making this chapter longer than the first three.**

**This chapter did get a little touchy feely at the end, but I liked it that way. Also I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know if I did the showdown and Babydoll's entrance alright or not. **

**(1) I couldn't really describe Babydoll's outfit, but there's a picture link on my profile, or you can just look her up on google images.**

**Also, check out my new avatar! It's a chibi version of Babydoll. The only thing wrong with it is her eyes. The artist made her eyes blue when Babydoll's eyes are a green/hazel color. I didn't draw that picture. I can't draw that good, but if someone out there is super good at drawing Xiaolin Showdown style, I would love to have a XS style drawing of Babydoll for the cover of my story.**

**~Scorpiofreak~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Sucker Punch.**

* * *

_Your fight for survival starts right now._

_~ Madame Gorski; Sucker Punch_

_~Six Months later~_

The following months of my arrival allowed me to fall into a state of familiarity and contentment towards the Temple. I saw it more as a makeshift home rather than my place of temporary detention, which was coming to a close. The Court took a couple of months off my detention for good behavior, but it didn't matter very much. Even when my detention was served I planned on staying at the Temple.

Besides, I didn't have a home to go back to. It was depressing to think about it, so I tried not to.

Although the last six months were spent without much worry; it all came to a sudden and devastating halt.

It wasn't an attack from Heylin enemies that threatened the peace. No, it was something that hit too close on the homefront.

Master Fung was sick.

* * *

We all stood outside the Medical Ward of the Temple while the nearby village doctor was looking after Master Fung.

Once Master Fung's 'mild case of the flu' became more serious, we had Master Fung moved into the Medical Ward. This was the first time in days that Omi had left his master's side.

At the moment the yellow warrior was meditating while balancing on his big head. Raimundo half-mindedly kicked a soccer ball around, Clay was carving a small wooden bull with a knife, and Kimiko was tapping away on her PDA. I sat under a tree drawing pictures in the dirt with my finger. I found myself drawing a very mediocre sketch of the crow perched on a branch above me. I got the distinct feeling the crow was watching me draw it, but I just kept my eyes on the ground.

I spent all morning flying around the world on Dojo, going to different pharmacies for different flu medicines. I had just come back from another medicine run.

Omi and Dojo overreacted at first, but once Master Fung started getting sicker, we called in the doctor. We didn't want to take any chances. And although none of us could imagine Master Fung as weak and frail; we were well aware that Master Fung was in an advance stage of his life.

A middle aged Chinese man in white robes stepped outside. The monks quickly gathered around the doctor, waiting to hear about their master. I chose to stay off to the side.

"How is he, Doc?" Raimundo asked. "Is he going to be alright?"

"This is not a common flu," The doctor said. "I've given Master Fung a few vitamins and medicine, but I'm not entirely sure he will be able to get well again."

Omi gasped in horror and immediately ran into the Medical Ward. Raimundo stepped closer to the doctor.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you can do?" He asked. "Is this flu really that bad?"

The doctor only nodded his head. Raimundo cursed under his breath and walked next to the Medical Ward wall. He put his forehead against it and took deep breathes. After a few moments he slammed his fist into the wall.

Clay hid his face under his hat while Kimiko had her hands covering her face, shaking her head repeatedly.

I stood up from my spot under the tree and approached the doctor. I was prepared to ask the question that the others would be too upset to ask.

"If he doesn't get better...then how much time will he have?"

The doctor regarded me and then the others before sighing. He motioned me to follow him back towards the tree, away from my friends.

"I believe you'll be able to handle this news better than your companions," The doctor said.

He was right; I probably could handle upsetting news about a possibly dieing loved one, better than the others. After all, my mother died from cancer. I was well aware of her failing health since the very beginning, and all the way to the end.

"I'm not going to sugar coat anything, young lady," The doctor warned.

"I understand that," I said. And I did. He wasn't trying to be mean, he was just telling the truth.

"Due to Master Fung's age, I don't think he'll get better. He's dieing, and not much can be done to prevent that. But Master Fung is fit for his age and also a very strong-willed man. So, there may be a small chance he could fight this off. I'm not trying to give any false hope, but take care of him well.

"How much time does he have left," I asked, trying to keep myself composed. I've heard this speech before but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"A week. Maybe two if he's properly taken care of; which means vitamins, medicine, a comfortable environment, and no emotional or physical stress."

The doctor nodded his head in farwell and walked off towards the entrance of the Temple. I watched him leave, aware of Raimundo walking up to me.

"What was that about?" He asked. The Xiaolin leader had dark marks under his eyes. He hasn't slept much since Master Fung became sick.

"He was just telling me what Master Fung will need. Medicine and stuff like that," I left out the part about Master Fung only having a little time left. I didn't have the heart to tell him.

He nodded before letting out a stressed sigh.

"Oh man, what am I going to do if Master Fung doesn't make it?" Raimundo asked, the question was more directed at himself than me. "I can't imagine what Omi's going through."

_Omi _

If Master Fung dies, it'll hit Omi the hardest. Master Fung was the closest thing that Omi had to a parent. Losing a parent shakes the whole foundation of your world, especially at his age. He has a strong will, but he's still just a kid.

"Master Monk Guan is coming to the temple to continue our training," Raimundo said. "He's super strict, but he's cool."

I looked at Raimundo and saw through his reassuring smile. He was scared.

He was scared that if Master Fung died, then he wouldn't be able to lead his friends without his master's advice to guide him. My friends were highly trained but they still weren't ready to lose their master.

I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Everything is going to be okay," I said.

I did believed that everything eventually would be okay, but I also had a feeling that things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.

* * *

_~Two days later~_

Dojo and I were the ones that took care of Master Fung the most.

We had Master Fung moved out of the Medical Ward, and back into his old room. We thought that he would feel more comfortable in his familar personal space.

I was currently in the kitchen making Master Fung's breakfast when Raimundo walked in. He let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms over his head. The wind warrior sat at the wooden table and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Man, I forgot how brutal Master Monk Guan's training methods could get," He said. "Seriously, this is child abuse!"

"You're nineteen, Raimundo," I said.

I was the oldest out of all our friends. I was even older than Clay, but only by a couple months. We were both twenty, Raimundo was nineteen, Kimiko had barely just turned eighteen, and Omi was almost fourteen.

"Fine, teen abuse then!" He said with a mouthful of cereal.

I rolled my eyes at his table manners before opening a cabinet and pulling out a wooden serving tray. Master Fung's breakfast consisted of a bowl of fresh fruit, a small bowl of cinnimon oatmeal, a glass of orange juice, and his medicine and vitamins for the day. Next, I started to brew his tea.

In the past couple days, Master Fung hasn't gotten any better, but he also hasn't gotten any worse. He slept most of day and meditated the rest of it.

Once the tea was done, I gather all the food on to the tray and picked it up by the handles with both my hands.

"Good luck with the training," I said to Raimundo before walking out of the kitchen.

"I don't need luck, Babydoll," He said with a smug look on his face. "I'm a Shoku Warrior!"

I shook my head and smiled. Raimundo had taken a liking to calling me by my nickname at random times. I didn't mind. In fact, I kind of liked being called by my old nickname again.

It was a very nice Spring morning; the weather was perfect. I wore my light blue summer dress with my robe slippers, instead of the training robes. The skin of my shoulders and the back of my neck were warmed by the sun as I made my way across the courtyard.

The usual black crow sat in a nearby tree. I assumed it was the same black crow as before because I've only ever seen one crow at the Temple. I started to expect a long time ago that the bird wasn't a regular bird, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I couldn't tell an animal to stay away from the Temple, and I also didn't want to kill it. So, the crow stays; watching us everyday with it's small black beady eyes.

I turned away from the crow and continued towards Master Fung's room.

His room was chilled and dark. The curtains were drawn to keep the sunlight from pouring in. Master Fung was sitting up in a meditative position on his bed. Dojo was sitting in a chair next to the bed, reading one of Kimiko's gossip magazines.

"Morning Dojo," I said lightly. Dojo jumped and frantically tried to hide the magazine. He tossed it behind the chair.

"Hey, Alison!" He laughed nervously. "What are doing?"

"Bringing Master Fung's breakfast and morning tea," I said. "What are you doing?"

"Just reading the...dictionary?"

I rolled my eyes and sat on the end of the matress. Master Fung was still in his meditation trance, and I would have to wait until he came out of it. His skin had a gray tone to it, and gray hairs streaked his beard and mustache. His eyes and cheeks were sunk in from sickness.

Omi wasn't in the room, but he would probably come in after his training. That's most likely where he was now.

"How's he doing today?" I asked. Already knowing the answer.

"The same," Dojo sighed. "He hasn't gotten worse though. That's something, right?"

I gave him a reassuring smile. Dojo sighed sadly again before placing his head down on the bed, looking up at the old master. Dojo would also be extremely devastated if Master Fung didn't make it.

"You know, this is the hardest part about being immortal," Dojo said. His eyes were still on Master Fung. "Watching them die."

I felt the back of my eyes sting with tears, but I kept up my neutral disposition. From there, Dojo and I just talked casually to pass the time.

After about an hour of waiting for Master Fung to wake up from his trance, I decided Dojo could handle Master Fung's tea. I got up to leave, but I felt a weak human hand wrap around my wrist. I turned around and was shocked to see Master Fung fully awake. His breath was heavy and his eyes were wide. At first I was afraid that I had acidentally woken him up.

"Master Fung?" Dojo said with concern.

The old master took a couple of seconds to catch his breath. If he wasn't so sick; you would've thought he had just run a marathon.

"What's wron-" I started to say but Master Fung interrupted me with an serious tone.

"Check on Omi."

"What?"

"You must go check on Omi," Master Fung while letting go of my wrist. "Immediately! Before he-"

Master Fung broke out in a violent coughing fit. Dojo poured him a glass of water. Once his coughing stopped, Master Fung started to fall asleep again. I left the two to go look for Omi.

Why would Master Fung want me to check on Omi? He's training with the others.

I hastily made my way towards the training grounds. I slowed my pace just before reaching the others, so I wouldn't alarm anyone. Master Fung could have just had a moment of senility, and I didn't want the others to have another thing to stress about. But once they came into view, I couldn't spot the familiar bald yellow head. The other three didn't seem alarmed though.

"Raimundo!" I called.

The wind warrior stopped his sparring with a training dummy, and looked in my direction. A smile appeared on his tired face. He set the stick he was sparring with against the the dummy, and jogged over to me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Where's Omi?"

"What do ya mean?" Raimundo said with confusion. "Isn't Omi with Master Fung?

"No, he isn't," I said. My heart started to pick up.

"Check the meditation hall. He's been spending more time there than usual. I guess he's trying to calm his nerves about Master Fung."

"Maybe you're right," I said. That did actually make sense. "I'll go look."

I turned around and walked back the way I came. I reached the meditation hall in less than two minutes. I wanted to get back to Master Fung and tell him that Omi was fine.

He wasn't in the hall meditating. He also wasn't in the kitchen or scroll room.

Omi's room is the last place I haven't looked, but why would he still be in there? He was always the first to wake up.

I walked into the hallway where all our rooms were, and stopped at Omi's door. My first couple of knocks were soft, but when I didn't get an answer I knocked harder.

"Omi?"

I still didn't get an answer. My hand turned the door nob and I slowly opened his door. It was dark inside, and I immediately heard the sound of light breathing.

From my place at the doorway, I could see the outline of Omi's short body on his sleeping mat. I quietly walked up to his sleeping form and kneeled down.

"Omi," I said while gently shaking him. "It's time to wake up."

He didn't stirr, so I shook him a little harder. When I got the same result, I got up and turned on the bedroom light. My heart dropped at the sight of the young monk.

Omi's usual vibrant yellow skin was a pale sickly yellow. His checks were beet red, and he was sweating. I rushed over and placed the back of my hand on his forehead. He had a very high fever.

I quickly ran out of the room to get Raimundo.

* * *

"What do you mean he's got the same thing as Master Fung?"

Raimundo stood with the village doctor once again. The doctor had just came from Omi's room in the Medical Ward.

"I thought the sickness Master Fung had was because he was old!" Raimundo said.

"I didn't say that Master Fung was sick _because_ he was old. I said his sickness _worsened_ because of his age," The doctor corrected. "It's not a sickness for the elderly. This particular flu comes as a natural consequence to living so isolated from society. It's another sickness caused by nature."

"But Omi is young," Kimiko pointed out. "Shouldn't he have been able to fight off this infection? And if not, then how come Alison isn't sick? She has been exposed to Master Fung's illness just as much as Omi."

"Young children and pre-teens are more prone to sickness than young adults. As are the elderly."

"That's a nice health lesson, Doc," Dojo said. "But is Omi going to..."

"At this point, I am unsure," The doctor said. "Although, he has a much higher chance than your master."

"Wow, that's good and depressing to hear," Raimundo sighed.

With nothing else to say or do, the doctor took his leave. The rest of us stood around, not quite sure what to do next.

"We can't lose Omi," Kimiko said. "I mean, losing Master Fung would be horrible, but we _can't_ lose Omi. If Omi dies, than we can't use any of our formations. And Omi is the Xiaolin Dragon of Water! Who knows what will happen in the Xiaolin and Heylin war if we lose a dragon!"

"Calm down, Kimiko," Raimundo said. "We're not losing Omi or Master Fung. If medicine can't help us, than we'll turn to magic. We'll look in a ancient texts and scroll for some sort of cure."

"I'm afraid those won't be much help," Dojo sadly said. "The Xiaolin side rarely relies on magic. Our side isn't known for dealings in the supernatural or magic."

"So this it?" Raimundo asked, his fists were clenched extremely tight. "There's nothing that can be done?"

"Rai-" I started to say. I didn't like seeing him so upset.

"We can't just let them die!" He screamed. Raimundo stormed off in another direction.

There was silence. No one knew what to say. No one knew what to do.

Kimiko started to cry. Clay tried to comfort her, but the fire dragon ran off towards her room. She didn't want anyone to see her being weak.

Clay sighed before looking at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He shook his head and walked off at a slow depressed pace.

Dojo went to check on Master Fung.

I decided to go sit in Omi's room.

It was a devastating sight to see the young lively monk laying in a hospital bed. He had a cold rag on his forehead; an attempt to break his climbing fever. He also mumbled and struggled in his sleep. The sick monk in the bed didn't look like our Omi at all. I pulled a chair closer to his bedside and sat down.

Was Omi going to die? He was so young, and despite saving the world several times, he hasn't truly lived. And what will happen to the Xiaolin side if it lost a dragon? Would he be replaced, or is this the sort of position that couldn't be refilled? Evil would win this war if the side of good couldn't fight to it's fullest potential. If word got out about what the Xiaolin side was going through, the Heylin wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of the situation.

But what could be done? The medicine clearly wasn't doing enough, and Dojo said that Xiaolin magic wasn't strong enough. Omi and Master Fung were running out of time.

Then the thought formed in my head. I'm not sure where it had come from, but once it was there, I couldn't ignore it.

Xiaolin magic wasn't strong enough...

But maybe _Heylin_ magic was.

* * *

**AN: Ugh, I don't like this chapter very much but I suppose it could've been worse. Also, sorry for any mistakes, missing words, or mispelled. I didn't have a lot of time to check over this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**

**~Scorpiofreak~**


	6. Chapter 6

**EW! I saw the new designs for Xiaolin Chronicles and learned some new information about it. I absolutely HATED it! I believe without a doubt that when XC comes out, it will piss of a lot of fans. My story (or any future stories) will always be the old version, Xiaolin SHOWDOWN. I use to want a new season, but if it's not the same as the old series than I don't want it. The last episode ended at a good point and that's how it should stay. **

**Please, let me know that there are others out there that feel the same way I do!**

**I'll give the series a chance and watch the episodes when they come out, but I doubt it'll be anywhere as good as the old series. Originals usually are way better than sequels.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, Sucker Punch, or the quote.**

* * *

_You don't think you're strong enough? You are._

_~Madame Gorski; Sucker Punch_

It was around midnight when I slipped out of my bed.

Omi and Master Fung's conditions were getting worse. Asking Chase Young for help was the only option they had now. It was a long shot asking the Heylin to save two of his enemies, but perhaps a deal could be made. I remember Omi saying that Chase did have a history of helping the Xiaolin side. Even if it was in Chase's own interest.

The others didn't know about my plan. I hated that I had to keep this from them, but they were needed here at the Temple. And if Chase decided to attack, I would be the only one getting hurt. Although, I seriously hope it doesn't come down to that. A big part of me doubted that the warlord would attack without first seeing what I wanted, but another part of me knew that Chase didn't really need a reason to hurt me.

Besides, none of the monks would willingly put themselves in debt to their worst enemy. And even if they were, Master Fung would forbid them against it. Even if it meant saving his life.

Ever since I had the idea of asking a Heylin for help, I tried to ignore it. I tried to tell myself that even the powerful Chase Young couldn't and _wouldn't_ save Omi and Master Fung. But I knew he could, and I also knew that with the right offer, he would. It was just the matter of finding out an offer or trade that would interest him.

I decided to go without the other monks because Master Fung needed help _now_. The others would spend time arguing and debating whether or to ask Chase for help. Wasting time wasn't an option at this point.

I pulled off my light pink night dress and opened the trunk at the foot of my bed. I put on dark blue jeans, a gray tank top, a black vest, and converse shoes. My blonde hair was pulled into its usual style of low pigtails and a black headband. I grabbed a black cloth satchel from my desk. Earlier I had put the Eye of Dashi and the Serpant's Tail into the satchel for protection.

The Clockwork Charm hung from my neck. I liked to have the Charm on me whenever I left the Temple. It was the first Shen Gong Wu I won. It became my Shen Gong Wu, just like the Orb of Tornami was always Omi's. Except I haven't had a chance to use the Clockwork Charm yet.

I didn't have to worry about waking up anybody in the hallway. They were all heavy sleepers, including Omi, but he was still in the Medical Ward.

Master Fung on the other hand was not a heavy sleeper. That is why I had given him something to help him sleep a few hours ago. So it wasn't difficult to slip into his room and quietly walk over to Dojo's little purple pillow in the corner of the room. The small green dragon was mumbling in his sleep. I reached out and shook him gently.

"Dojo," I whispered. "Wake up."

"AH!" Dojo screamed. I barely touched him. "I swear officer! That boat was upside down when I got here!"

"Shhh," I hushed him while grabbing his snout. "It's just me."

"What the heck are you doing in here?" Dojo asked when I let go of his snout.

"Be quiet, you'll wake Master Fung," I whispered. "I need you to take me somewhere."

"Where?" He asked also in a whisper.

I picked him up and held him with both of my hands. I walked out of Master Fung's room and out towards the courtyard. It would be safer to tell him in the there, just in case he freaked out. Once we were there I put him back on the ground. Dojo looked up at me with his claws on his hips. Or at least he had his claws on the place where his hips would be if he had any.

"Now where is it you need to go that is _so_ important it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"I need-"

"Oh wait! Let me guess," Dojo said, holding up one of his scaly hands. "It's a _girl_ _issue_, isn't it? Well, I don't need to know any details."

"No! It's not that," I said, getting frustrated. "I need you to take me to Chase Young."

"Okay, just hop on we'll...Chase Young! There is no way I'm going anywhere near that monster!" Dojo screamed. "Why on earth would you need to see him!"

"I'm going to ask him to help Omi and Master Fung," I said. There was no use in trying to lie; Dojo wouldn't fly me anywhere if he thought I was lying to him.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill us if we even set _one foot_ on his territory! And even if he could help us, he wouldn't!"

"He _can_ help us, Dojo," I insisted. "Those scroll I read said that Chase is master of Heylin magic."

"Yeah, but he's also the Prince of Darkness and our greatest enemy!" Dojo snapped. "Not to mention he tried to eat me!"

"I know, but you've heard what the doctor said about Master Fung and Omi," I pointed out. "And you said it yourself that Xiaolin magic isn't powerful enough to help."

"It isn't," Dojo said. "But Heylin magic is black magic. It is very dangerous, Alison! We have no business fooling around with that stuff."

The green dragon crossed his arms to show that he wasn't going to change his mind. I would have to appeal to his emotions if I was ever going to convince him. I lowered myself to the ground closer to him and put on the most innocent and upset face I could manage.

"Dojo, you know what will happen if we don't try," I said. "This could be the only chance we have to save them. Even if it doesn't work, don't you at least want to know that you did everything you could to help?"

He kept his stubborn composure but the more he thought about it, the more Dojo's shoulders started to loosen. Finally his arms fell to his sides and he let out a long sigh.

"What makes you think he'll help us?" Dojo asked. He looked up at me with a sad expression.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged. "Hopefully we can make a reasonable deal or trade with him."

Dojo shifted into his larger self and I climbed on to his back. Once I was sitting down he took off into the night sky. Dojo scoffed at the word 'reasonable' being used in a comment that related to Chase Young.

"What if Chase Young takes advantage of this late night meeting and attacks us?" Dojo asked.

I was ready for that, but I hoped this visit wouldn't end in violence. If Chase did decided to attack, I wouldn't be able to fight back very well. Raimundo taught me some martial arts and a couple of his circus tricks, but that would be no match for the Heylin warlord.

"I brought a couple of Shen Gong Wu," I said. "They might not help much in a fight, but maybe they can buy us some time to escape if we need to."

Even if we ended up in a Xiaolin Showdown, as Babydoll I couldn't beat Chase. True, I was exceptionally better at fighting during showdowns than I was under normal circumstances, but it wouldn't be enough. Not against a powerful Heylin.

Before Master Fung had fallen ill, he taught me the basics for fighting with a katana. I tried to spin the blade handle in my hands like I did in my old fantasy worlds, but I almost neutered Raimundo by accident. After that incident I decided to hold off on doing anything extreme until I was better at handling a sword. Raimundo completely agreed with my decision.

We flew through the silent night. The ground below us was covered in forest and not much else. It was hard to see anything because of the darkness and how far up in the air we were.

The trip was silent for the most part. After about half an hour of silence, Dojo spoke up.

"You know, you don't have to do things like this, Alison," He said.

"What things?" I asked.

"You don't have to go and risk your life to save Master Fung's. It's very brave but Master Fung wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger like this."

"He saved my life though," I sighed. "I don't know where I would be if he hadn't offered to take me to the Temple."

"That's how he is," Dojo said. "Master Fung saved you from being sent to another a mental asylum, and he doesn't expect anything in return. He doesn't _want_ anything in return."

"Don't you want Master Fung to live?"

"Of course I do. More than anything," Dojo said. "But I've accepted a very long time ago that people, like Master Fung and the monks, won't live forever. When it's their time I can't do anything about it. Kiddo, it's Master Fung's time."

My heart felt like it was being squeezed and tears threatened to fall. I heard what the doctor said but it never felt true until I heard it from Dojo. I was so tired of watching people I care about die. I was barely an adult and already I've had six people die right in front of my eyes. Soon it would be seven.

Or maybe even eight.

"So, why did you agree to take me if you felt this way?" I asked after composing myself.

"Because Omi still has a fighting chance."

I nodded, agreeing with his reason. It went silent again. I wanted to ask Dojo how he knew about me being in an asylum but I just figured Master Fung had told him. I didn't mind that he knew.

Suddenly I felt Dojo tense up. I heard a loud caw and looked over the side of the green dragon. Far below us was a black crow flying above the tree line. It was the crow from the Temple. Somehow I just knew it was the same one.

"He knows we're coming," Dojo said in a serious tone.

"What?"

"That's Chase Young's crow," Dojo explained to me. "It's his little spy. No doubt it has already informed its master that we're coming. Chase will be waiting for us."

I knew there was something wrong with that bird! If my memory was correct, that bird has stalked the Temple grounds for months. I think I even remember it being at the Temple the first day I arrived.

Did the monks even realize that they were being watched almost 24/7 by their worst enemy? Was I the only one who noticed the crow?

Before I could ask my questions, a large mountain came into view. The side of the mountain was carved into the face of a monster with sharp teeth and fire orange eyes. Smoke drifted from the top of the mountain making it look like an active volcano.

"Well, here we are," Dojo announced with a lack of enthusiasm. "Chase Young's lair."

"He lives in _there_?"

"Yeah, creepy isn't it?" Dojo laughed. "It's much nicer inside, trust me."

Dojo landed just outside the opening of the mountain's 'mouth.' I jumped off Dojo and he turned back into his regular size. The dragon looked at the entrance and shivered.

"You can stay out here if you want," I told him.

"No way, I'm not leaving you to face him alone!" Dojo said while puffing out his chest. "But... I wouldn't mind riding in your satchel. You know, to protect the Shen Gong Wu."

I nodded before taking off my satchel and lowering to the ground so Dojo could jump in. Once he was inside I closed the flap and put it back on. Dojo popped his head out the side of the bag.

I took a deep breath before walking towards the entrance. I was about to ask Dojo where the door was but a large part of stone wall shifted and moved away to show a torch lit hallway. The hallway was short and at the end was a giant wooden door. It lifted away when I approached it.

The inner sanctum was absolutely breathtaking. There were large staircases, waterfalls, and pools of water. It was a palace that seemed to glow blue and shining white. There was even plant life growing around the sides of the main structure. The atmosphere had the scent of fresh rainfall and plants. I was so distracted by the place that I didn't notice the sets of glowing eyes coming from the shadows.

I jumped when I heard the growls. Tigers, jaguars, and lions stalked out of the shadows of the lair. They eyed me like a piece of meat. Their tails flicked back and forth in excitement, just waiting for their master to order them to attack. I felt my satchel start to shake.

"It seems that I have company."

A chill ran down my spine. I looked up towards the top of the grand staircase to see Chase Young. He stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Two tigers stood on both sides of their master. Chase's piercing gold eyes bore down on me and I suddenly felt two inches tall.

"Shouldn't good little girls like you be in bed at this hour?" Chase asked me in a mocking tone.

I fought the anger that was boiling up in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't a little girl. I've been legally an adult for three years. Then I remembered that Chase only _appeared_ to be a couple of years older than me. In reality he was much, _much_ older. Compared to his long lifespan, I probably was a little girl, at least mentally.

I didn't let my anger show. _I_ came here to ask for _his_ help which meant the ball was in his court.

"I've come to ask you for...a favor," I said as bravely as I could. I didn't want to say 'help' because it would sound too desperate.

"Now why would an ally of the Xiaolin come to their worst enemy for _help?"_

_'Don't pretend you don't know already!' _I thought bitterly.

He was making me angry on purpose, and it was working. I didn't answer him, partly because I didn't know how to word my request and because I wanted a chance to annoy him. I took a few moments to pretend I had to think about what it was I wanted; as if he was server waiting to take my order at a restaurant. Rather childish and uncharacteristic of me, but he started it.

Despite what Chase Young thought of me; I wasn't a child. I wasn't a little girl taking a ride on the wild side. I was here on a serious matter and I meant business. Whether he wanted to or not, I was going to make Chase take my request seriously. I didn't mind sinking down to his level if that was the only way to get him to listen.

Chase's smirk dropped and he started to get more annoyed with each passing second I didn't answer him.

Suddenly he disappeared from his spot at the top of the staircase. I felt a rush of panic now that I couldn't see him anymore.

I nearly screamed when I felt hands grip my forearms and spin me around. Chase stood there with a scowl on his handsome face. My mind flashed back to the day of the Temple vault raid, and I was suddenly reminded how dangerous this man could be. I mentally cursed myself for not only playing into his game, but for also trying to turn it back on him.

"I don't like it when people waste my time," He hissed. "Tell me what it is that you want, _now_ or I'll have my jungle cats rip you apart."

"Omi and Master Fung are sick," I blurted out when Chase's cats started to come closer to me. "I thought maybe you could use your magic to cure them."

Chase just stared at me until he chuckled in amusement. The air and the cats around us seemed to relax and the situation became a bit more bearable. He let go of my arms and placed his hands behind his back.

"You want me to _save_ the lives of my enemies?"

The only thing I could do was nod. He regarded me for a moment before moving closer to me. His face was inches from mine and his gaze was so intense that it took all of my strength not to take any steps back. I felt like he was testing me and if I shied away from him, I would fail.

Once he saw that I wasn't going to step back, Chase turned around and walked back to the grand staircase.

"We'll deal inside," He said while making his way back up the stairs. "Follow me."

I didn't follow him right away, but one of his cats pushed the back of my legs with its head. I stumbled before I found my balance again. The other cats followed their master. Chase had already reached the top and was continuing on without looking back to see if I was following.

I held my satchel closer, remembering that Dojo was inside, and steadily made my way further into the sanctum.

* * *

Chase was already sitting on a throne when I walked into the circular room. The room had tall green and blue glass windows and the ceiling displayed a nighttime sky full of stars. At first I thought they were real but then I remembered that we were inside a mountain. Torches hung along the walls, giving the room more light.

Several jungle cats lounged around, but they raised their heads when I entered the room. Their tails flicked back and forth in excitement. They eyed me like I was a tasty treat.

Chase was slouching a bit in his chair with his elbows on the arms of the chair. On his face was his trademark smirk and his eyes watched my every move. Another chill ran down my spine but it wasn't completely out of fear. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find Chase attractive. Everything the man did, and the way he held himself, gave off a sense of extreme power. As someone of the opposite gender, it was natural and instinctual for me to be attracted to a handsome man like Chase Young.

Don't get the wrong idea; I usually don't give this much thought about who I felt attracted to. I would prefer to focus on that, rather than the fact that I was nearly defenseless and standing in front of an evil warlord. Also, I was surrounded by dangerous wild cats.

"I do know how to make an elixir that could help," Chase said. "But why would I give it to you? The death of the Dragon of Water and the old monk can only benefit me."

"But if they survive, it won't exactly hurt you neither," I said while walking a little closer to the center of the room.

"True," He mused. "I might consider helping, but what will I get in return?"

"Well, what do you want?" I asked, dreading the answer.

Chase's gaze drifted away from mine and down towards my side. I froze when I realized he was looking at my satchel.

_Dojo_

Dojo's story about how Chase tried to turn him into soup, ran through my head.

"The dragon," Chase said.

"D-Dojo?" I stuttered, my satchel started to shake again. Dojo probably heard what Chase said.

Chase nodded. "Give the dragon to me in exchange for my help."

"I can't do that," I said while shaking my head. "He's not mine to give away."

"That's not my problem," Chase snapped. "Either hand over the dragon or get out."

"No," I said while keeping a firm grip on my bag.

Chase narrowed his eyes before snapping his fingers. The jungle cats around us immediately stood up and started stalking towards me. They had me backed up towards the doorway of the room. They growled and swatted their large claws at me. I was already close to the top of a large staircase but the cats kept coming. The heel of my shoes were right on the edge of the top step. If I lost my balance, even for a second, I would take a fatal drop down the staircase.

"Wait!" I shouted. I wasn't in the same room as Chase anymore, but I knew he heard me because the cats stopped moving. "What if I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown?"

"What?" Dojo whispered while poking his head out of my bag. "Alison! What do you think your-"

"_You_ challenge me?" Chase asked in slight disbelief. He came walking out of his throne room with his hands behind his back. "Interesting. _Are_ you challenging me, young monk?"

"Yes, I am," I said with confidence I wasn't even aware that I had. This was my last chance. "First to pin the other for three seconds, wins. If I win, you have to cure Omi and Master Fung without any payment in return."

"I accept. If you lose, then you have to leave my territory and let your friend and master die," Chase said before crossing his arms. "No Shen Gong Wu or any other kind of weapons can be used. We rely only on our martial art skills. Assuming you have any, of course."

"Agreed," I said, ignoring his taunt. "Let's go."

_"Xiaolin Showdown!"_

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it! The next chapter shorter than usual but at the end, in my author's note, there will be an explanation. I explain my version of the events of Sucker Punch. It'll still follow the Sucker Punch storyline but I obviously had to make some changes so it would fit better in my story. For example, Babydoll didn't get a lobotomy.**

**~Scorpiofreak~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, Sucker Punch, or the quote.**

* * *

_Don't ever write a check with your mouth you can't cash with your ass._

_~The Wiseman; Sucker Punch_

Once again the ground rumbled and our surroundings shifted. The ground underneath my feet suddenly disappeared and I was falling down into the darkness below. I felt my whole body become encased in a warm glow, just like my first showdown.

I continued to fall into nothing but then a large maze made of stone appeared down below. I fell straight into the maze. I somehow managed to land on my feet, but the sudden impact made me stumble a couple of steps and then fall, rather ungracefully, on my hands and knees. Ignoring the stinging pain in my palms, I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

As soon as I looked down I saw that I was in my navy blue skirt and sailor-like jacket(1). My sword and pistol were absent due to the rules of the showdown.

I looked around the maze. It was like one of those garden hedge mazes you see in upper class places, but instead of the walls being made of green leaves, they were solid stone.

"Do you plan on just standing there?"

I whipped around to look at the person who was speaking. It was Chase, obviously. I almost forgot he was there. He stood a few feet away from me with his hands behind his back. His disposition was as calm as ever. We were standing in a small four-way intersection and the maze started to fill up with fog. The fog served as an environmental obstacle that could either help me or cause my defeat, and it was getting thicker by the second.

"Gong Yi Tompai?" I said, hoping that I was saying the right words.

Chase didn't make any move to come at me. He just smirked and crossed his arms.

"I want to see what you're made of," He said. "but since I could win this showdown in less than ten seconds without really trying; I'm going to give you a minute head start."

"How generous of you," I practically hissed at him. _'Arrogant pretty boy.'_

I didn't wait around for him to insult me again or change his mind I took the pathway that was the furthest from the Heylin. There were constant turns, intersections, and dead ends. The maze was very complicated and it was impossible for me to tell where I was, nor where I had just come from. Thirty seconds passed when I finally decided to stop running. I was far into the maze and hopefully, it would take Chase some time to find me.

I tried to think of a way to win the showdown, but pinning Chase would be extremely difficult, if not impossible. There was no doubt that if Chase found me, he would have me pinned in seconds. My goal right now was to keep my distance from him.

Forty seconds.

Every pathway and opening looked the same as the last. I was losing my sense of direction and I was running out of time.

Fifty seconds. Only ten left.

I kept count in my head.

At this point I was making split decisions on what pathways to take and when to make turns. It had to be pure luck that I hadn't come to a dead end yet. The only sound I could hear was the tapping of my shoes against the ground.

Ten...nine...eight...seven...

_'Think, think, think!'_ I screamed in my head. _'Calm down! Don't panic!'_

My heart was nearly bursting out of my chest. I felt like a bleeding diver in the middle of the ocean and any moment now, a shark's sharp teeth will close up on me.

Six...five...four...

I had to win this showdown! Too much was at stake if I didn't.

Three...two...one

Immediately, there was a change in the air.

I came to a complete stop. My black heeled shoes skidded a few inches across the ground, but I quickly found my balance. The fog was too thick, I could barely see five feet in front of me. I could tell, by the extra space around me, that I was probably in another small opening or intersection.

An overpowering presence was pushing down on me. For some reason, I just knew that Chase was lurking around in the fog somewhere.

_'He couldn't have found me already!'_ I thought in alarm. _'There's no way!'_

I was slowly backing up while I frantically looked all around, trying to see through the fog. The only sound that could be heard was my heavy breathing.

I was practically shaking.

When I made the challenge I thought Chase would immediately try to pin me, once the showdown started, but he obviously decided to take a different approach. He planned on letting me run around in circles before hunting me down.

Chase Young was a predator. It was completely foolish of me for not putting that into consideration when I challenged him. I was definitely paying for that now.

Time seemed to stand still when I felt the warm breath on the back of my neck.

"Times up," Chase's smooth voice sounded right next to my ear.

I ran forward to get away but two arms wrapped themselves around my arms and waist. Chase's grip was too strong and I couldn't pull my arms out. I thrashed and squirmed, desperately trying to get free, but his hold was unrelenting.

"You can't scratch me this time," He hissed from behind me. Oh good, he holds grudges too.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

Inside my head there were flashbacks of my time spent in the Lennox Institution. I hated being manhandled by men! I didn't allow when I was in that hell hole, and I wasn't going to allow it now!

I was able to move my arm a little so I could easily elbow him in the stomach. He grunted in pain when I hit the spot where his kidneys were. If it was any other man I would've went straight for a groin shot, but Chase would probably rip me apart if I tried that on him.

Chase's grip loosened enough for me to drop downwards and slip out of his arms. I landed on one knee and pushed myself up and into a run. I ran down a long pathway and turned left. Unfortunately, I came to a dead end.

"Oh shi-"

I was tackled roughly into the ground by a very angry Heylin. I landed flat on my chest and stomach, knocking the air out of my lungs. Chase tried to grab my arms so he could pin me completely down, but I used the ground to push myself up. The move threw Chase off his balance, only for a second, but that was all I needed to flip us.

For a moment I thought I could exactly win, but then Chase reached behind him and grabbed the labels of my jacket and neckerchief. My body was yanked forward. I landed on my back with a small thud.

Before I could move, Chase was on top of me. His legs were on each side of my waist and my hands were held above my head by his. Chase had me pinned.

Three seconds later, the showdown ended.

* * *

Everything shifted back to normal in a flash of light.

Chase still had me pinned to the ground. Something told me that he hadn't moved because he _knew_ it bothered me.

It wasn't until we stayed like that for a few moments that I fully comprehended the position we were in. I should have screamed at him to get off me, but I didn't. The part of my brain that was more primal, almost liked being in this position; held down by a dominant male. His scent overwhelmed my senses. He smelled like a spice that I couldn't name.

I looked up at his gold eyes, expecting them to be cold and hollow. Instead, they were warm, but they seemed inhuman because of the black slits that cut through the molten gold.

"_Ahem_, the showdown is over. You can get off her now," I heard Dojo say from a distance.

Chase looked up and glared at the little green dragon. Dojo laughed nervously before slithering back into my satchel. The bag was laying near the entrance of Chase's throne room.

The grip on my wrists disappeared and Chase stood up. I quickly got to my feet and backed away from him. Chase looked even more threatening when he was standing over you like that.

"You put up a better fight than I expected," Chase said. "But you still lost. Do send my condolences to the other monks when you get back to the Temple."

I failed, and to make matters worse, this man was mocking me.

"Master Fung doesn't have much time left, and Omi should follow soon after," Chase mused while turning his back to me. "What a pity though, Omi is a talented monk."

_'Heartless monster!_' I practically screamed in my head.

It took me a moment to realize that I had said that out loud.

In less than a second I was thrown against the wall. There was a crushing pressure around my throat and no air was reaching my lungs. Chase had his gloved hand around my throat. The tips of my feet barely touched the ground, my hands clawed at his but it was pointless.

The warmth in Chase's eyes had turned into hellfire. From the corner of my eye, I saw Dojo shift into his larger self. Chase raised his hand towards Dojo. His eyes never leaving mine.

"You move, I snap her neck," Chase growled.

My lungs screamed for air and tears blurred my vision.

"You better watch that mouth of your's, girl," Chase hissed. "I am a 'heartless monster' after all. Batting those pretty green eyes won't work so easily on me."

I fell to the ground once he released me. I coughed and sucked in large amounts of air. My hand touched the tender flesh of my neck, nasty bruises were probably already forming against my pale skin. I tried to hold back a sob.

The tears weren't only caused by the pain of being choked. I had let Master Fung and Omi down.

From the lack of air I don't really remember getting up from the floor and leaving Chase's throne room; my mind was focused solely on breathing. It was a miracle that I hadn't fallen down the large staircase. Dojo slithered behind me, dragging my satchel with him.

Before the large wooden door to the inner sanctum closed behind me, I heard Chase's voice.

"Go back to your play pen, _Babydoll."_

* * *

**AN: In my opinion I rushed the very ending. I wanted to get this chapter out before the weekend. I'm satisfied with the showdown though. I know some of you wanted Babydoll to win, but her against Chase? Without any Wu or weapons? Not likely, sorry.**

**Explanation:**

**There might be some confusion about Babydoll's past and the movie Sucker Punch. I'm going to try and clear that all up now. This is _my version _of the events of Sucker Punch. If you want to know the real explanation to the movie; go online and find it.**

**After the death of Babydoll's mother, her evil step father killed her little sister. He told the police that Babydoll went insane and that she was the one that killed her sister. Babydoll was so in shock and hysterical that they had to sedated her, so she didn't have a chance to tell her side of the story.**

**Babydoll is then sent to the Lennox mental asylum. On the surface and to the general public, the Lennox Institution (or house, which is what I sometimes call it) is just an asylum for women. Underneath that, it's an underground whore house and brothel show. The owner of the club (head orderly), Blue Jones plans to sell Babydoll's virginity to a high roller for a lot of money. After Blue gets his money he plans to have Babydoll get a lobotomy because her step father bribed Blue to do so.**

**Babydoll is never sold to the high roller because on the night of the show; she stabbed Blue, started a fire, and helped one of her friends escape (spoiler alert). The institution had no choice but to have her put into solitary confinement. While the police were looking for the escaped inmate, they eventually discovered the illegal activities going on in the Lennox Institution. The institution is shut down and Babydoll finally got her chance to tell her side of the story about her sister's death. But because of all the trouble she caused at the asylum, Babydoll is forced to go to court to recieve some sort of punishment.**

**And that's where chapter one of my story begins. That's just an overall summary of my version of Sucker Punch. More detail is revealed during the events of the story.**

**~Scorpiofreak~**


End file.
